Endless Love
by Crazy4Animation
Summary: Kuon Hizuri, a man having devil's temper vows to take revenge against Mogami family but finds himself torn between his endless love for Kyoko and the desire to crush Saena's pride. How would things work out between them when Kyoko is oblivious of Kuon's true motive and their past together as children? Let the fate play its game.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi, Here I am with another story. This story was requested by Neha Verma so I hope you'll like it sister.

Few things to clear before you read it:

1\. It's completely different from the original SB series.

2\. Kuon's past is totally different from the Manga. He is not cruel just short tempered. There may not be concept of Ren Tsuruga in this story.

3\. It's an AU Alternative Universe/Author Universe which is written by me so it doesn't follow the plot of original manga author. There will be OOCs and OCs (Aki, Kyoko's brother)

I hope you enjoy reading first chapter. Do let me know what you think.

* * *

 **Endless Love  
**

 **Chapter-1**

* * *

Kyoko walked through the door held open for her. It was really beautiful inside. She felt herself spell bound and transported into fairy land the moment she stepped inside.

The ballroom had been decorated in a winter fairytale with predominant colors of silver and lavender. Several tabletops present in the room were covered with lavender, embroidered in exquisite detail while the chairs were covered in white with a big lavender sash tied around. There were silver and crystal studded ornaments hanging from the ceiling almost touching the extravagant dark purple orchids and white lily centerpieces soaring from the tables.

Kyoko looked around with huge eyes as she admired the scenery and then turned to her companion who laughed as he looked at her amazed face.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Mogami Aki looked around himself then turned his attention back to his elder sister.

Kyoko managed to regain her ability to speak. "It's amazing Aki!" She exclaimed. "Thank you so much for asking me to accompany you. It's really beautiful" Kyoko said as she grabbed his hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

Aki laughed a little and ducked his head in embarrassment. "You always spend your time in studying onee-chan so I thought I should ask you to attend the party with me to take your mind off from books for a while so thank you for coming with me and you look just as amazing as always.

Kyoko rolled her eyes at her brother's compliment. They were just four years apart but Aki always looked up to her and admired her as if she was a princess sent from the moon. For Mogami Aki, his sister was perfect in everything.

Kyoko looked down at herself. She was wearing a deep blue satin pants outfit that she had specifically bought for this occasion. The blouse was a tube top with light blue sequins in swirling patterns, at the top covering her breasts and at the bottom where it just met the top of her matching pants. She was wearing light make up, matching crystal jewelry and comfortable heels, giving her an elegant look.

Kyoko looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Say that again after seeing the rest of women here" she said with a naughty smirk as she teased her brother. Her brother was too shy to talk about women or even look at them in the eye.

He blushed brightly and looked away as he cleared his throat. "My sister is matchless."

Kyoko laughed at his remark and taking his arm, she walked over to their table and they were greeted warmly as they approached their seats.

"Aki-kun, is she your sister whom you were talking about? She's so pretty." Ishibashi Hikaru asked timidly with a blush while Aki smiled at him and nodded.

"Onee-chan, this is Ishibashi Hikaru, my colleague and Ishibashi-san this is my elder sister Mogami Kyoko"

"Nice to meet you Mogami-san. Aki-san talk about you a lot. It's really great to finally meet you in person" Hikaru bowed his head slightly.

"Nice to meet you too Ishibashi-san" Kyoko returned the greetings and bowed to him with a slight blush decorating her features.

Sitting there, they talked about random stuff and Aki introduced her to his other coworkers until their conversation was interrupted by the waiters bringing dinner.

The rest of the night passed by for Kyoko rapidly: food was great, everyone at the party was nice, just enjoying the night off. She was really having a blast after a long time. With her tough and demanding study schedule, it was rare for her to go out and enjoy as she was final year student of Law at Tokyo University.

After having delicious meal with a magnificent chocolate cake desert that had Kyoko practically gibbering in bliss, dancing started under the glass domed ceiling and time passed by in a blink of an eye as both of the siblings enjoyed their time.

* * *

Kyoko rubbed her face gently in an attempt to cool down. She was practically dancing the night away with frequent stops for soft drink. She looked around for Aki and saw him back at the table talking to another man.

She had just finished a dance with Hikaru and left him for an urgent bathroom break.

She giggled to herself. "I guess I drank too much." She thought.

Wandering out aimlessly, she walked down the hallway searing for the restroom and found a closed door to her left. "I guess this is it" she muttered and opened the door quietly.

Peeping her head around the door, she realized that it wasn't a restroom but a small bar. It was much smaller but extremely lavish. It seemed to be completely empty with one lone man sitting two thirds of the way down the bar, but no one else. Not even a bar tender.

Kyoko was about to leave when she heard a chocked voice. Turning once more, she saw a woman standing before the man.

"Why did you bring me along when you didn't want to spend time with me? Don't forget I'm your fiancée. You can't ignore me like this forever." the petite woman asked. Her voice sounded hurt and angry.

Kyoko frowned. "What's going on there? Lovers' quarrel? I shouldn't eavesdrop like this. It's bad." Kyoko said to herself. She was set to leave when man's remark stopped her again.

"Don't cross your limits Morizumi-san. You are nothing to me. I have no desire of marrying you as my heart already belongs to someone else. Stay far away from me if you don't want to be insulted. I don't like arguing with women." The man stated firmly as his deep raspy voice echoed in Kyoko's ears giving her chills of fright.

Rage swept through the woman's body and she roared at the top of her lungs. "How dare you reject me! Do you know who I am?! Don't forget that it's your father's decision to make me your future wife! You can't back out of an already arranged marriage! Now be a gentleman and return to the party with me this instant!" the girl tried to argue with him but her words had no impact on the man before her.

"I am not your pet Morizumi Kimiko. If you want one to tag along then you can always buy another man as my substitute with your money because I am not interested in women like you. It's my life and I'll spend it with the person I love, not with some kind of annoying parasite"

Kyoko almost choked on her own tongue. "T-That was way too harsh! He turned her down brutally. Poor girl!"

Tears pooled in Kimiko's eyes. "But I love you and we are meant to be together" she said as she cried feeling defeated but the man remained unaffected.

"I'm sorry but I don't love you and you can't force me against my will. My heart isn't for sale to give it away to just anybody. Now get out of here before I lose my temper. I don't want to see you near me again understood?" the man glared at her with so much intensity that she had to step away from him.

"B-But why? We are engaged then why don't you accept me?"she asked in despair as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I said get out! I don't want to be stalked by some dog in heat. Don't you know when to give up? I am tired of you messing with me all the time like I owe you my life. I need a break from your suffocating presence!" the man roared loud enough to rattle glasses in front of him.

The girl jerked back completely startled and ran off quickly while Kyoko was completely astonished at what she had just witnessed. "How can he behave so rudely?" Kyoko thought to herself.

The man snarled and turned back to his drink completely oblivious of another presence in the room.

Kyoko on the other hand was oblivious of the fact that lost in her surprise, she had already invaded the man's privacy and entered the room without his permission.

That man looked dangerous in his foul mood and she didn't want to be cornered by him at any cost so she quickly turned around when she realized where she was and made an attempt to leave but to her bad luck, her hasty footsteps caught the man's attention.

"You there, stop!" the man called from behind. His tone was so commanding that Kyoko had to turn her head in order to look at him.

Amber eyes met with green eyes for a moment and the man stared at her with wide eyes as he sat there frozen in place.

 _It's her. I have found her. She finally came to the party with her brother. My patience has been rewarded at last. Thank goodness! I can never forget these beautiful golden orbs. I can recognize her in my sleep._

 _"Darn it! He saw me! Now he'll grill me alive!"_ Kyoko scolded herself as she bumped into the door looking for an escape route.

"Wait…. Please, stop!" the man called out but Kyoko didn't listen. She ran as fast as she could muttering an apology for intruding his privacy but the man followed.

 _Oh No! He's chasing me! He's a bully! He's going to kill me for eavesdropping. What have I gotten myself into?_

"Wait please, don't run!" Kyoko heard him saying from behind as he caught up to her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

Kyoko's eyes flashed dangerously; if there was anything she hated the most then it was a bully.

With a swift moment, she prepared herself for self-defense and punched him hard in the stomach.

The blond haired green eyed man came down releasing her arm. She turned and without a second thought, she ran as fast as she could to get out of his reach.

Once the doors were safely closed behind her and the man's howls of anger were muffled, she ran her hand through her hair and clothing to look composed as she went back to join the party. " _What a nasty guy! I can't believe he chased me for no reason like that. He sure looks like a bully._

Just as she was calming herself down, Kyoko felt a hand on her shoulder.

She whirled around, her heart in her throat and eyes wide. _"Oh No, he found me!"_

"Hey sis, where did you go off to?" asked a worried Aki.

Kyoko sighed deeply as her heart slid back into position. "Sorry, I went to find bathroom and it took me so long"

"Be careful, some guys are hungry wolves out here." Said Aki. Kyoko laughed at her brother's possessiveness. He was over protective of her. "You have no idea Aki" she answered remembering her encounter with that scary man.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to introduce you to my boss. I saw him coming in a while ago but I don't know where he went to. He doesn't stand unprofessionalism and loses his temper really quickly" Aki chuckled along with Kyoko.

"Is he that scary?" Kyoko giggled at her brother's weird expression.

"He isn't scary just a bit short tempered but he's a nice guy. I like working in his Company." Aki stated. Kyoko nodded thoughtfully.

Aki looked up over his side to look for the man in question and then looked down at her.

"Well sis, he's here. You can see for yourself." Aki turned fully to the man approaching them.

"Hizuri-san" Aki bowed then turned to place his hand on Kyoko's back to bring her forward.

"Onee-chan, I would like you to meet my boss, Hizuri Kuon, CEO of Hizuri Corp. Hizuri-san, this is my elder sister Mogami Kyoko."

It was a disaster. She closed her eyes feeling doomed. " _Why him? Why? And above everything, Aki works for him, great!"_ Her heart slammed against her chest as she suppressed the sudden urge to throw up.

She opened her eyes to face the devil who was grinning at her with a face of pure evil and malice. _"You have forgotten about me. You didn't recognize me but I couldn't get you out of my head after all those years. I'd never let you out of my sight again Kyoko. My dream has finally come true. Now I won't waste my time any further as my endless search for you has finally come to an end. I finally got to see you again in person."_

"Mogami Kyoko hun? Beautiful name just like you" said Kuon with a blinding smile while Kyoko eyed him with pure disinterest. She had already seen how much of a gentle man he really was.

She faced him fully as if preparing herself for the battle.

The man was dressed in formal grey business suit and was looking down at her as if she was some kind of tiny creature. The man was taller than usual and looked handsome but his face held no emotions.

"Cold mean eyes. You sure are a bully who loves to look down at others." Kyoko thought up for the battle but then she received shock of her life when the man bowed deeply before her and greeted her gently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mogami-san." He said and lifted his head up to meet Kyoko's stunned eyes as he smirked at her. "I was looking forward to meet you."

Kyoko stared directly into his eyes. Evil lights were dancing in his green orbs. Alarm bells rang in her head. Devil was looking directly at her with that evil smirk plastered all over his face.

Sensing the sudden silence around them, Aki spoke softly. "Thank you for this amazing party Hizuri-san. We have really enjoyed it." Kyoko shook her head slightly in denial and sighed wryly, "until now Aki" she thought to herself.

"Oh really? That's amazing. I also enjoyed. In fact, I had an interesting encounter just a while ago and it's making me feel all warm inside." Kuon stated giving Kyoko an intense gaze.

Kyoko cringed inwardly. She tried to meld into Aki's back unsuccessfully.

"I think" Kuon stated in a lower voice so that only Kyoko could hear him, "we should do something like this again."

Kyoko turned to look at him. He was looking right at her with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Very soon" he emphasized as he took his leave and left the party.

* * *

"Dad, you are crying again." Kuon said sadly as he wiped his father's tears and knelt down before him.

Kuu sniffed and wiped his face giving his son a sad smile.

"You came back. Did you have fun at the party?" Kuu asked ruffling Kuon's hair as he placed his head in his father's lap.

Kuon had come back from America a year ago after completing his studies and right after his return, he had taken over his father's business much to his pride.

"Yeah. It was fun. Tell me why were you crying? Were you missing mother or your best friend?" Kuon asked quietly. He knew his father had been hurting ever since he could remember and it crushed his heart. He had been through a lot and Kuon wanted to make his father happy again just like he was before when he was younger but memories of their past were too dark and bitter to let them have a moment of peace.

"Why don't you just get married Kuon? You have turned 30 but you always refuse to marry anyone I pick for you. You turned her down again, breaking the engagement. What are you waiting for son? I just want to hold my grand children in my arms. Pleas Kuon" Kuu pleaded sorrowfully.

Kuon looked up into his father's eyes and gently wiped away his tears.

"You know I can't love anyone but her. My heart belongs to her only"

Kuu sighed heavily. "It's impossible Kuon. You can't be together with her as long as Saena is alive. Don't give yourself false hopes. I don't even know where Kyouske disappeared after that terrible incident. I have lost my friend. I have lost my beloved wife. I have lost everything but I don't want to lose you. You are the only one I have. Don't be stubborn son. You need to let it go and get over her. She isn't for you."

Kuon shook his head." I have found them Dad." Kuon declared happily.

Kuu stared at his son in disbelief.

"Aki, younger son of uncle Kyouske is my employee. Mogami Kyoko, his elder daughter is final year student of Law at Tokyo University. Uncle Kyouske owns a restaurant in Tokyo. I have found them Dad after a long search and this time I'll bring that wench down to her knees. I'll crush her pride and force her to admit her crimes in front of uncle Kyouske. I won't let mom's sacrifice go in waste. I'll bring our families together. I promise you that."

Kuu's face lit up with hope. "You have found them? How's Kyouske? Is he alright? Did you talk to him?" Kuu asked eagerly suddenly overwhelmed with emotions.

Kuon smiled at his father. He knew how much Mogami Kyouske meant to his father.

"No, but I have met Kyoko and Aki and soon I'll bring uncle Kyouske back to you. You two will be friends again and that cunning wench will learn her lesson. I won't let her get away with her evil plots as I'm not a helpless kid anymore." hatred coursed through Kuon's veins as Saena's face flashed before his eyes. He gritted his teeth as his eyes flared in anger. _You are going to pay for your deeds Woman because I'm back._

"Don't do anything rash Kuon. Don't try to hurt Kyouske or his children because he doesn't know exactly what happened that day. He only saw and believed what that woman plotted for him to see."

Kuon sighed in defeat, suppressing his overflowing anger.

"I won't hurt innocent people I promise Dad but I won't let that woman walk away after everything she's done to you without giving her a piece of my mind."

A lonely tear stained Kuu's face wrenching out Kuon's heart.

"Don't cry Dad. Don't hurt yourself anymore. You have already become heart patient. Please think about me and try to push your painful memories away. I can't imagine my life without you by my side." Kuon begged sadly burying his face in his father's lap.

 _"I'll make your life a living hell Saena. You'll regret everything you did to my father. I'll free both of my families from your curse, you wicked witch."_ Kuon vowed inwardly as he held on to his father for support. He had a long battle to fight and needed a gentle push to get through everything that was awaiting him.

* * *

Kyoko sighed in relief. Her classes were over. She could finally go home and get some rest. " _What a long tiring day!"_ She thought as she stretched her arms out and yawned. She was really getting sleepy but she had few of her assignments pending thus she just pushed the idea of taking some rest aside and picked up the pace as she stepped out of University's exit gate.

Outside the University, she saw a familiar face waiting for her. He was completely well dressed

As soon as he saw her coming out, he took long steps to approach her quickly.

Kyoko panicked. " _What's he doing here? How did he know that I study here?"_

"Mogami-san, please you have to come with me quickly" said Kuon while panicking.

The concern in his voice confused her and caught her off guard.

"What's the matter Hizuri-san? Is everything alright?" she asked sensing that he didn't come here to fight or to take revenge for their earlier encounter.

"Please get in the car Mogami-san. Your brother is in hospital. He asked me to pick you up. Please hurry up."

Kyoko's heart stopped. "Aki? What happened to him? Is he alright?" Kyoko asked as her heart clenched painfully.

Kuon nodded. "He's fine. Just injured because of a minor accident." Kuon assured her.

Kyoko exhaled sharply as she took the passenger seat while Kuon took the driving seat and drove themselves to the place where he actually wanted to take her.

Half an hour passed but there was no sign of any hospital. Kyoko felt extremely restless and worried about her brother but then she looked out the window to have a clue about where they were going.

Kuon stopped the car at the parking area. A loud gasp escaped out of her mouth when she realized where they were heading to. There were lawyers and people going in and out of court.

"This is not the hospital. Where are you taking me? What's the meaning of this Hizuri-san? Spill it out already!" She demanded in panic with her pounding heart.

Kuon turned his face to look at her in the eyes and smiled brightly.

"Easy to guess Mogami-san. We are getting married."

Kyoko stopped breathing as her world crumbled down right before her eyes.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

That's it. Thank you for reading. See you all soon.

Take Care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.**

* * *

 **Endless Love**

 **Chapter-2**

* * *

 _"H-How could I let this happen? W-What am I going to tell my family? I got tricked into marrying a person I didn't know? I let him manipulate me? I brought shame to my family name. My father...how am I going to face him? I feel like I've betrayed him. He will be disappointed in me."_ Kyoko's heart sank deeper and deeper with each mocking thought but she was drawn out of her desolation by the person she'd come to hate

"Kyoko please…. take it easy. There's no use of crying now. What's done is done already" Kuon tried to place a gentle hand on her shoulder but she smacked it away roughly.

His heart squeezed as he returned his gaze back on the road and kept driving but looked at her from the corner of his eyes. _She hates me. I can see it in her eyes._

"Don't you dare say my name! I won't allow a cold-hearted jerk like you to use my given name so casually!" she fumed acutely and burst into tears again.

She looked like a mouse caught in trap. The man before her eyes had ruined her life. She felt like she'd committed an unforgivable crime.

Kyoko was the type of girl who neither dominated others nor appreciated the idea of being dominated and yet a total stranger had dragged her inside the court, manipulating her into marrying him. She wanted to peel off his skin and roast him alive. She fought the urge of biting her nails. Her heart was sinking. Her world was spinning out of her control and her dreams had already crumbled. She was devastated but the main cause of depression looked like he was having fun deriding her.

The way he'd bellowed at her to follow him inside, the way he'd gestured at her coldly to sign the marriage certificate, the way he'd ignored her tears and manipulated her, the way he'd threatened to take her family down if she disobeyed, the way he'd glared at her with his demonic eyes…. Everything was beyond humiliating for her.

"But you are Mrs Kuon now. I gave you my name. I'm not a stranger to you anymore" Kuon spoke as gently as he could to catch her attention but Kyoko remained indifferent. She kept her gaze out the window and sobbed quietly.

Kuon felt a tug of pain scraping his heart. _She's going to detest me forever. She doesn't even talk to me anymore. I've destroyed it all._

His words felt like sharp edges of blades, thrashing her fragile heart and Kyoko bawled at him, shooting him a death glare.

"Shut up! Mind your tongue! I'm nothing to you. Bloody hell, I don't even know you!" Kyoko blurted out whatever came into her mouth. She'd even forgotten about mannerism, not that the man before her deserved to be treated with reverence.

Kuon just gave her his signature smile in response. "You are everything to me and I know everything about you and your family. Darling, I'm not an outsider. It's just that you've forgotten about me but I never could. You're imprinted in my soul, as beautiful and innocent as ever" Kuon told her sweetly and stopped the car just a block away from her house and tilted his head to look at her. She was still looking out the window and crying.

Kuon's heart started to curse him silently. His alluring beauty was now a sobbing mess and it was all because of him. He wanted to tell her everything right away but it wasn't the right time yet. He loved her too much to even think of making her cry but then ended up hurting her and he didn't know any remedy to heal her everlasting wounds. What if he told her about his curse, about their childhood and she rejected him without a second thought? He couldn't take the risk. He loved her and wanted to spend his remaining life with her only no matter how long he'd to hurt himself in process of winning her heart. He'd patiently wait for her forever. He would definitely be able to anchor his place in her heart some day.

Before he could react, Kyoko opened the passenger door and dashed out as fast as she could, rubbing her eyes with the back of her sleeve as she slammed the shut door behind her.

Kuon's heart fell into his stomach. He got out quickly and followed behind her hastily.

"Kyoko wait!" Kuon called but Kyoko didn't answer and kept walking. His long legs picked up the pace to cover the distance between them and managed to grasp her wrist to swirl her around.

"Kyoko please listen…." Kuon spoke but was cut off in midway as his cheek met the back of her hand. "Don't follow me you stalker! Don't come any closer or else I'll kill you!" Kyoko screamed out in agony. Her whole body was shaking and her face was drenched in tears. She perished his gaze with her disgusting one and turned to march away from him.

Startled, Kuon staggered backwards and fell on his back. A strong stinging sensation swept through his cheeks and spread down his heart, stabbing him deeply.

He covered his bruised cheek with his hand where she'd left her hand print and looked around him. Skeptical gazes and almost inaudible whispers of people confirmed that he'd succeeded to create a scene there.

He quickly helped himself up and dusted his clothes off to regain his calmed composure and walked up to his car to drive away. _She definitely hates me. She won't listen to me now but I have to talk to her as soon as possible._

* * *

Kyoko dragged herself inside her house. Her feet suddenly weighted a ton.

She didn't want to be seen in such terrible state so she just took off her shoes and stomped off upstairs, locking the door of her room.

The mask covering her broken form shattered into pieces and she began crying once again, trying desperately to hide her face in her hands as she threw herself onto the bed and curled into a ball. She looked like a waterworks. No matter how hard she tried to push her tears away, they just kept coming. The fountain of tears was unstoppable. She screamed, she yelled, she punched the bed sheets in anguish, she disparaged herself for going on a ride with a total stranger but nothing was enough to blow away the pain she felt.

He'd tricked her. He'd married her. An abduction followed by a coerced marriage with the most repulsive man. Her blood was boiling but there was nothing she could do as she'd already caught up in his trap. There was nothing she could do except crying her eyes out because even the knowledge of her law degree was left useless in front of that menace's manipulation. That callous man was nothing but devil himself by looks and by nature and Kyoko hated him even more now. She definitely HATED him.

* * *

Kuon was back to work again. He had to deal with a pile of files arranged on his office desk but he couldn't concentrate. His mind was too fuzzy. His thoughts were elsewhere. Kyoko's wrecked frame kept distracting him.

He rubbed his chest lightly to regain some comfort but it proved in vain. His chest tightened even more and he felt a pang of pricking pain engulfing his heart, hammering it over and over again. A large, thick lump formed in his throat. No matter how hard he tried to swallow it down, it just kept forming.

He chewed the insides of his cheeks in nervousness. Running his hand through his hair, he closed his eyes and leaned onto the chair to support his back. Suddenly, he felt himself a lot more aged than he actually was.

 _I shouldn't have done that but I had no choice. She'd never accept me now. What if she discovered my monstrous identity? What if she found out that I'm a berserker? It would definitely gross her out and she'd push me away. I stand no chance in her heart and it hurts to think that way. What if she already has an ideal? Her love is the only remedy for me to fight the curse off. I've been in love with her for twenty years, thinking about her constantly and yet she doesn't even remember an ounce of me. She's my one and only soul mate but how am I going to deal with her now? She hates me and I can't stand it. I can feel my beast overtaking my senses…._

He dropped his head in his hands and sighed. His head was pounding aggressively because of his lethal thoughts. He needed to release his anger or else the berserker sleeping deep inside him would wake up and come out to flout his sanity of being a human and he absolutely didn't want that to happen. He took in several deep breaths to calm himself then lifted his head a little to look at his mobile on the side of his desk.

 _Will she answer my call? I bet she'd disconnect it immediately…Should I try or not?  
_

Clenching his hand, he hesitated for a bit then stretched his hand to grab his phone.

His heart was quivering in anticipation as he unlocked the device and dialed her number.

The bell rang and Kuon's heart rate picked up the pace accordingly.

Kyoko stirred in her sleep at the buzzing sound of her phone and moaned groggily as she rolled over and her hands groped over the nightstand until she found her phone

"Hello?"She answered the call sleepily, not even caring to check the caller's ID or number.

Kuon's breath hitched as his heart leapt through his chest, making an attempt to burst out at the voice of his beloved but her voice sounded hoarse and unstable as if she'd been crying for hours.

After a long pause, Kuon's deep voice echoed through the receiver and Kyoko jumped in surprise. "How are you feeling Kyoko?" he asked gently but she yelled at him.

"How did you find my number?!"

"Just like I found you my love. It was super easy." came his calm reply from the other side. Kyoko could feel him smiling and it inflamed her.

"How dare you-?!" She sneered and was about to disconnect when he cut her off.

"Don't put the phone down darling or else I'll come to pay you a visit at your house with the marriage certificate in my hands…and you know what will happen next….."

Kyoko's heart drowned. First he abducted her, dragged her inside the court, humiliated her, manipulated her, forced her to marry him and now he was blackmailing her? Just what the hell he wanted from her? What kind of an ugly monster he really was to boss her around that way?

She gripped the phone tighter and forced herself to listen to him.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"I want you" He simply stated.

Kyoko's blood boiled. Her ears evaporated steam.

"I'll kill myself before it happens!" she snarled.

"You are not allowed to even think of killing yourself because you're Hizuri Kuon's wife. You are my precious jewel. I'll never let you harm yourself neither let anyone else harm you, not even myself." he spoke to her gently even though his heart throbbed as pain grew inside him.

Kyoko's tolerance split into ashes and she bit back harshly.

"You destroyed my life. You crushed my honor. You humiliated me in front of everyone. You made me look like a fool and now you are vowing to protect me? What kind of shameless person you really are? Thanks to you I feel like trash. I feel like I don't want to wake up the next morning!" tears started to stream out of her eyes and her voice cracked.

"Kyoko please don't say that. You are still as pure as you were before and completely safe in your house, with your family. I didn't even touch you. How could I? I love you. I'd never even think of laying a finger on you against your will. I'm not a stranger Kyoko please believe me. I've always been yours only but you don't remember me because you were too young back then. Please give me few days. I'll tell you everything…" Koun tried to console the cause of his sleepless nights but everything he did seemed flimsy to persuade her.

She roared at him like a tigress, ripping his heart out.

"Love? You love me?! My foot! Do you even know how to spell the word love or its exact meaning? Don't make me laugh. If what you did to me is called love then I never want to fall in love in my entire life. Whoever you are, a person like you can never love anyone. The only thing you know is how to manipulate others precisely. You are disgusting! I hate you! I'll never forgive you for what you did to me, you monster!" Kyoko cried desperately as tears trickled down her cheeks.

Kuon squeezed his eyes shut, trying to wash away the bitter impact of her words but failed. He lost his voice. He lost his will to carry the burden of that curse anymore. He wanted to die right away.

 _"She hates me. She'll never fall in love with me. She said it herself. She confirmed it. I am nothing but a heartless ugly monster. I'd never be able to recover from that curse if my soulmate hates me"_ he repeated in the back of his head and his heart was being slashed again. He could hear his desperate heart beat pulsing in his ears.

 _No outburst, no harsh words Kuon, she's depressed. She doesn't know who you are to her so handle it smoothly. No anger._

After a moment of eternity, he found his voice again.

"Kyoko please, get a hold of yourself. Everything will be alright. I'll come to take you away with me in a week. I promise I'll explain everything as soon as I can, till then take care of yourself and rest well." Koun said and the line died. Kyoko could only hear the dialing tone coming from the other end.

Her heart sank. "He'd come to take me away?" Her eyes widened as realization hit her. She gasped audibly and covered her mouth horrified as her phone dropped out of her grip.

"No way! It can't be happening!"

* * *

Kyoko spent the entire week in daze awaiting her nightmare to descend on her. She did her routine work as usual like she went to university, did well in her assignments, cooked her brother's favorite dishes, spent time with her family and helped her father running the restaurant whenever she had free time. She did what was required to do but her once used to be lively frame lacked the gleam of joy. When her father and brother panicked and asked her if anything was bothering her, she brushed their worry away saying that she was just stressed under the overload of academic work.

Then the day she was dreading the most came. That day her life changed forever.

Her father came to pick her up from university.

"Kyoko, hop in sweety. We need to get going" Kyouske told his daughter. She nodded and quickly took the passenger seat and closed the door.

"Is everything alright father?" Kyouko asked, panicking while Kyouske nodded without looking at her.

Was it really the day when her nightmare came true? Did her father know anything about her hidden marriage with that beast?

Kyoko's heart trampled. She had no guts to tell her father the truth. No matter how hard she tried to tell her family, she just couldn't collect enough courage. She was afraid to see the glint of disappointment, distrust and deception in their eyes directed to her.

She gulped thickly as she noticed her father's expression. His face looked pale and it looked like he was trying to put on a smile forcibly.

"Father what's wrong? You look so worried." Kyoko asked, concern evident in her tone.

"Oh nothing dear, let's go home first" he stated and started the engine, changed the gears and drove away speedily while Kyoko's heart was losing pace as the distance of her house went short.

The ride went in silence. The atmosphere in the car was extremely awkward and edgy.

Kyouske drove around the corner and she could see her house and an unknown Limo was parked outside. Kyoko's heart beat slowed down.

Kyouske stopped the car few blocks away from the house and got out. Kyoko stared at two rich looking well-dressed men waiting for them, one of them looked so familiar.

She stepped out the car, shielding her eyes from the blazing sun and slammed the car door shut as she quickly followed her father to get into the house. Something was wrong and she could feel it. She felt goose bumps as she walked behind her father.

Kyouske walked up to Kuu and gave him a bear hug. "You're finally back Kuu. I missed you so much. I hope you didn't wait too long. Let's go inside" said Kyouske, letting go of his long lost best friend.

The said man stiffed for a moment before his face glowed "No, we just arrived"

Kyoko was watching exchange of affection between two older men quietly when her gaze drifted towards the younger man. Her heart stopped beating and life was knocked out of her body.

The other companion of their guest was none other than Hizuri Kuon. Kyoko started feeling lightheaded and grunted when he caught her glance and beamed at her.

Kyouske led them all inside but Kyoko could feel Kuon's eyes on her. Once everyone settled down comfortably, Kyouske began, looking at Kyoko. "Kyoko, dear, this is my best friend Hizuri Kuu and his son Kuon Hizuri"

Kyoko's mind went blank. _They share a connection with my family? H-Hizuri Kuon…., no way!_

She wasn't paying attention anymore. She felt too horrible in presence of that leach in the room. Lots of thoughts were roaming around her chopped head.

She looked up at them absentmindedly. Kuon shot her with his dazzling smile and she immediately averted her eyes. _"If he'd told my father, how come he's behaving all composed? Why did my father let him inside in the first place? But then, maybe he didn't tell anything yet….."_ Kyoko was still batting with herself when Kyouske's voice hit her and her heart cracked into irreversible pieces.

"Hmmm how should I put this Kyoko? You're betrothed to Kuon since you're six years old and now he's come to take you away" Kyouske told her.

The room went into cold silence and Kyoko struggled to breath. She stared at her father who was declaring it as if it was the happiest news for her to hear.

Betrothed? To Hizuri Kuon? Since she was six? It had to be a joke and why was her father giving her away to total strangers who just barged into their lives out of nowhere? Kyoko couldn't trust her ears.

When she didn't look convinced, Kuu joined the conversation while Kuon decided to just listen quietly and let the elders handle the matter.

"You two spent a lot of time together when you were kids. Kyouske and I were like family. We were like brothers so we promised each other to bind our children as one but unfortunately, due to some reason, I had to leave…." Kuu's faced saddened as he explained.

Kyouske reached out and squeezed Kuu's hand gently who was on verge of tears. "It's alright. You are here now. Nothing else matters"

"But….. I…." he hung his head even lower, refusing to meet Kyouske's eyes

"I never believed Saena Kuu. I divorced her and kicked her out of the house the moment she accused you. I chose my brother who'd always been by my side through thick and thin over some vulgar woman like her. I misjudged her character as a kind woman. I am sorry it took me so long to realize her true nature but I lost you anyway. You left me behind and disappeared without a word."

Kuu's eyes shot up to look at his friend. Kyoko and Kuon gasped in unison. Kuon's eyes looked like they were about to pop out.

 _"Uncle Kyouske divorced her?! I didn't know! I came back plotting to avenge my father for what she did to him but looks like her pride has already been squashed" Kuon thought struck with shock._

 _"What's going on here? Father divorced mother? But wasn't she dead? How come I didn't know anything about it until today?!" Kyoko's chest heaved in anger and confusion._

"NOW you got to be kidding me father! You never told me anything at all!" Kyoko's voice raised as so her breathing rate.

Kyoko shook her head back and forth in disbelief. "How come you didn't tell me about the marriage deal a long time ago?! How come you never told me you divorced mother and kicked her out?! You said she died when Aki was born!" she stood up, spilling out flames instead of words.

She didn't care if she had company. She already had a lot of stress in her life to deal with and now this? She was yelling at the top of her lungs, startling her guests.

 _You lied to me all along. You kept it all a secret. I thought you loved us father._

"I'm sorry Kyoko but it's true. You are Kuon's wife to be. I didn't tell you about your mother because she wasn't a good woman. I thought you and your brother were too young to understand" Kyouske explained, trying to convince her but Kyoko wasn't buying it.

Kyouske bristled to settle her down. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she stepped away from his hand, letting it fall to his side.

"You always thought I was too young to know anything. I thought we were your children and you loved us when you'd been lying to us the entire time. You fixed the marriage without my consent as if I was a burden and you desperately wanted to shed it off of your shoulders. You gave me away to someone else as if I wasn't your daughter but a sacrifice! You lied about mother! How could you?! You could have at least told me about that marriage crap of yours!" She shouted senselessly.

"I'm sorry dear. It's my fault. I should have told you but it was for your own good…. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose…" Kyouke tried to step closer but Kyoko was too anger to let any explanation sink in.

"I don't want to hear anything else. I've had enough. This is too much for me!"

She shoved everyone away especially Kuon who tried to stop her and ran for the door. She threw the door open and ran outside. She kept running as her eyes burned in hurt.

Tears fell down one by one and she tried to blink them away as she looked around and found an empty park. She decided to take the shelter there. She heard footsteps running behind her and turned her head to look but regretted at once. Kuon was following her. She quickly wiped her tears as he ran up to her. "Kyoko, where are you going?" he asked softly as he panted out.

"Why do you care? Leave me alone!" she spat, sending him a dirty look.

She went to the swing and sat down, ignoring him but he didn't just come to walk away.

He smiled and walked up to the swing and caressed her cheek with the back of his thumb. "I care because you're my wife now, Mrs. Hizuri. I don't want you to do something stupid and hurt yourself. I won't be able to survive otherwise. You mean the world to me" Kuon reminded her with a wolfish smirk but Kyoko slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me! I came here to clear my mind but the problem chased me!"She hissed and stood up again, walking in the direction of her house again.

Kuon walked beside her. She stopped and glared at him. "Will you stop behaving like a stalker?! I need some peace.

"I'm sorry but I have to make sure you are okay." but Kyoko didn't let him finish and left him alone there as she continued to walk all the way back home. She had no peace anywhere. Everything she'd kept so dear to her crashed down in a blink of an eye. Kuon kept his distance this time but didn't quit following her.

She reached home with Kuon behind her. As she walked in the hallway, she could hear the conversation that was going on in the living room.

"Wouldn't it be better if they lived together? I just want my daughter Kyouske. I don't want anyone to break us apart again" she heard Kuu saying and her heart wrenched.

"Yeah. It's okay. I have no problem. I gave you my words years ago and I never break my promise no matter what happens. She's not only my daughter but yours too. I know she'll be happier with him just never let her cry or miss me. It's better for her" Kyouske stated stabbing her heart even harder.

"I give you my words Kyouske. I'll hunt everyone down personally whoever tried to hurt her including my son" Kuu chimed happily.

 _He agreed? It means Kuon's told him about the marriage and yet he didn't do anything to protest? Doesn't he love me anymore? Does he really want me out of this house so badly? What about my feelings? What about my career?_

"We have to focus on bringing them together…." Kuu said and Kyoko couldn't take it any longer. She burst the door open and silence fill in the room.

Both men stared at her. "Kyoko, my child…. Listen…I… " Kyouske started but Kyoko cut him off.

"You want out of here? I'll never show you my face again. I really feel disappointed to have a father like you! You knew I wanted to complete my studies and be a lawyer before getting married but you only care about your damn promises, not about the welfare of your own blood!. Who will come to protect me when my own father is throwing me into this mess? I thought you'd never force me for anything but you just are as egoistic as others. Just don't hurt Aki the way you hurt me or else I'll never forgive you for the rest of my life!"

Dumbfounded, Kyouske congealed in place. He tried to respond but Kyoko didn't have the heart to listen.

She stomped off upstairs and locked herself into her room as she cried in silence. She could hear Kuon knocking and begging her to open the door and talk to him but she didn't care. Her father came and did the same but she blocked his access to her room and cried her heart out.

 _He doesn't love me that's why he didn't react harshly towards that monster. He doesn't want me here so I'll leave him alone."_ she vowed to herself and grabbed her suitcase to pack her things.

She knew they were still down and would notice her if she left like that thus she had to wait for the darkness to spread its wings fully so that she could escape quietly. There was no way she could talk things out with them, not in the presence of that jerk, the root cause of her dismay.

She opened her suitcase and threw everything in recklessly. When everything was packed, she made sure the door was locked properly and threw herself on the bed, waiting for the darkness but she was exhausted so she fell asleep soon enough.

* * *

Kyoko woke up slowly stretching and yawning when her eyes caught the sight of an unknown ceiling. She looked around quizzically and found herself in a large room. She sat up in panic when she realized it wasn't her room but before she could decide what was happening, she heard the twisting of doorknob as someone walked in. The door closed with a soft click and the person she never wanted to see again greeted her with a scorching smile.

"Good Morning. I'm glad you are awake Mrs. Kuon. Welcome home"

Her blood drained and her face became colorless. Kuon Hizuri, the ugly monster was grinning down at her.

* * *

 **That's it. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. I hope you like the chapter. Thanks for reading reviewing the last chapter. I am so happy and grateful to you all for your support.**

 **A/N: Berserker is an imaginative creature, a fantasy character which is half human and half animal.**

.


End file.
